


Lost in Catamer

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, I made a promise!"<br/>"Oh?"<br/>"Yeah! I promised to be a good girl for you...so I won't go wandering off again, okay?"</p>
<p>Drabble from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Catamer

"...Daddy..."

Oooh, why had she wandered away from her usual play area? She'd promised Daddy she'd stay there...This'll teach her not to break her promises.

Elle shuffled a bit, huddled inside the tiny cave. Daddy had called this area 'Cata....Cata-something'. She rememebered that this area had lots of monsters--but Daddy always took care of them whenever they went to that town.  


The little girl started to sniffle, burying her face against her knees. Where was Daddy...?

"Hello?"

Her head snapped up. Kneeling down at the entrance to the cave was a young man--no, a boy. His hair was almost as dark as her daddy's--but it seemed...different somehow. But what drew most of her attention was the white coat he was wearing. She'd never seen anything like that before...

"Are you lost?"

Elle went pink and quickly swiped away her tears. "N-no! I'm waiting for my daddy..."

The boy scooted into the cave with her. "Does your dad know you're out here...?" He sounded concerned.

She sniffled again. "I..."

A hand was lain on her head. Elle blinked and looked up. "Hey, you might not be lost, but it can be dangerous out here. I can help you find your dad...?"

She stared for a long time: This boy seemed...nice? Someone she could trust, maybe. It also seemed like he really did want to help her...

"Okay." Elle mumbled. "But only because Daddy's being slow."

The boy laughed a little bit and whispered something she couldn't her before backing out of the cave. Elle puffed and quickly followed after him.

Outside, she found him keeping watch for monsters. The little girl was certain that the boy was nowhere near as strong as her daddy, but then again Daddy could beat those monsters in one hit! So, maybe it was alright...?

"Which way did you come from?" The boy asked.

Elle pointed down the path, where she could feel a faint breeze. The older male hummed softly before offering her his hand.

...She took it, if only because she didn't want to get separated.

They weaved back and forth between paths, always following that faint breeze. Elle didn't know why, but it almost seemed like the breeze was leading her home. Kind of like the boy, actually...

Wait.

That smell...

"The big pond!" Elle cried, letting go of his hand to race ahead. She stopped at the ridge, staring down at the blue, blue lake. Behind her, the young boy stopped.

"This is your home, right?" He asked and she turned back to him.

"Mmhm! This is where me and Daddy live!" Elle grabbed his hand and tugged slightly. She wanted Daddy to meet the nice boy that helped her home. "Come on...!"

The boy didn't move.

He just...stared at the house where she lived for a long time before he laid a hand on her head again. "Will you make a promise for me?"

Elle blinked. Huh? "What type of promise?"

The breeze grew stronger for a second. He held out his pinky finger to her, smiling sadly.

Oh!

She hooked her pinky finger around his and grinned. The boy continued smiling, but it just seemed to get sadder and sadder. "Be a good girl for your dad, okay, Elle?"

Grinning even wider, she nodded. "Yeah, I promise!"

Suddenly, it seemed like a weight had been lifted off the boy's shoulders and he pulled back. "....Good. Now, why don't you go back home?"

Elle quickly hugged him before turning around and taking a few steps towards her home. She paused and turned back to the boy, wanting to ask him something--

But he was gone.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, ghost Jude making sure lil Elle doesn't get eaten by a monster.


End file.
